1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for suppressing vortex-induced vibrations (“VIV”) in flowing-fluid environments. In another aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for suppressing vortex-induced vibrations of a bluff body in marine environments. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for suppressing vortex-induced vibrations of a riser system in a marine environment wherein the system comprises umbilical elements. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for suppressing vortex-induced vibrations and protecting umbilical elements of a riser system having multiple umbilical elements. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for suppressing vortex-induced vibrations of a riser system in a marine environment by utilizing modules which provide a surface for attaching VIV suppression devices, and housing for umbilical elements of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whenever a bluff body in a fluid environment, such as a cylinder, is subjected to a current in the fluid, it is possible for the body to experience vortex-induced vibrations (VIV). These vibrations are caused by oscillating hydrodynamic forces on the surface which can cause substantial vibrations of the structure, especially if the forcing frequency is at or near a structural natural frequency. The vibrations are largest in the direction transverse to flow, however, in-line vibrations can also cause stresses which are sometimes larger than those in the transverse direction.
Drilling for and/or producing hydrocarbons or the like from subterranean deposits which exist under a body of water exposes underwater drilling and production equipment to water currents and the possibility of VIV. Equipment exposed to VIV includes structures ranging from the smaller tubes of a riser system, anchoring tendons, or lateral pipelines to the larger underwater cylinders of the hull of a minispar or spar floating production system (a “spar”).
Risers as used herein are defined to be a non-exclusive example of a marine element subject to VIV. Generally a riser system is used for establishing fluid communication between the surface and the bottom of a water body. The principal purpose of the riser is to provide a fluid flow path between a drilling vessel and a well bore and to guide a drill string to the well bore.
A typical riser system normally consists of one or more fluid-conducting conduits which extend from the surface to a structure (e.g., wellhead) on the bottom of a water body. For example, in the drilling of a submerged well, a drilling riser usually consists of a main conduit through which the drill string is lowered and through which the drilling mud is circulated from the lower end of the drill string back to the surface. In addition to the main conduit, there are generally provided auxiliary conduits such as, for example, choke and kill lines, pressurized fluid lines, hard pipes, and electrical lines, which extend relatively parallel to the main conduit. These auxiliary conduits and lines are commonly referred to as umbilical elements and/or umbilicals.
There are generally two kinds of water current induced stresses to which all the elements of a riser system are exposed. The first kind of stress as mentioned above is caused by vortex-induced alternating forces that vibrate the underwater structure in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the current. These are referred to as vortex-induced vibrations (VIV). When water flows past the structure, vortices are alternately shed from each side of the structure. This produces a fluctuating force on the structure transverse to the current. If the frequency of this harmonic load is near the resonant frequency of the structure, large vibrations transverse to the current can occur. These vibrations can, depending on the stiffness and the strength of the structure and any welds, lead to unacceptably short fatigue lives. In fact, stresses caused by high current conditions have been known to cause structures such as risers to break apart and fall to the ocean floor.
The second type of stress is caused by drag forces which push the structure in the direction of the current due to the structure's resistance to fluid flow. The drag forces are amplified by vortex induced vibrations of the structure. For instance, a riser pipe that is vibrating due to vortex shedding will disrupt the flow of water around it more so than a stationary riser. This results in greater energy transfer from the current to the riser, and hence more drag.
Many methods have been developed to reduce vibrations of sub sea structures. Some of these methods to reduce vibrations caused by vortex shedding from subsea structures operate by stabilization of the wake. These methods include streamlined fairings, wake splitters and flags. Streamlined or teardrop shaped, fairings that swivel around a structure have been developed that almost eliminate the shedding or vortexes. Wake splitters are flat plates that extend from the back of a cylindrical structure parallel to the current flow direction. These wake splitters have been found to be effective in creating a symmetric vortex pattern so that each vortex “sees” an image created by the rigid splitter plate giving symmetry with respect to the axis in the direction of flow. Splitter plates also stabilize the separation points, decrease the wake width and reduce drag. Flags are similar to wake splitters, but are flexible.
Other conventional methods to reduce vibrations caused by vortex shedding from sub sea structures operate by modifying the boundary layer of the flow around the structure to prevent the correlation of vortex shedding along the length of the structure. Examples of such methods include the use of helical strakes around a structure, or axial rod shrouds and perforated shrouds.
While these conventional suppression methods and apparatus address the suppression of fluid current effects on a riser element, none of them provide protection for the umbilical elements.
Thus, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods for suppressing VIV.
There is another need in the art for apparatus and methods for suppressing VIV which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art.
There is even another need in the art for apparatus and methods for providing VIV suppression to a riser system comprising umbilical elements and for providing protection to the umbilical elements.
These and other needs of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.